Quiero hablar de chicas
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tu nombre es Yamamoto Taketora y vives en lo que podría ser el conflicto emocional de tu vida. No hace más que tres o cuatro meses tú eras un tipo normal, bueno aún te lo consideras, pero ahora mismo te sientes un poco perdido. - Está puesto en humor porque no me tomo esta historia demasiado en serio.- ¿Por qué no está Taketora entre los personajes?


**NA: Yo no sé por qué he escrito esto, ni siquiera es algo que shipe más allá de alguna broma idiota pero… Ahí lo dejo.**

Tu nombre es Yamamoto Taketora y vives en lo que podría ser el conflicto emocional de tu vida. No hace más que tres o cuatro meses tú eras un tipo normal, bueno aún te lo consideras, pero ahora mismo te sientes un poco perdido.

Te fascinan las chicas, siempre has pensado que son la cosa más bonita del universo, con su piel fina, sus manos delicadas y el cabello largo. Y te preguntas seriamente ¿A quién pueden no gustarle las chicas? Para terminar contestando con voz decaída, "a veces a mí no me gustan las chicas". Aunque esa frase es técnicamente imperfecta, te gustan siempre pero a veces te gustan más otra cosa… En el mismo sentido que te gustan las chicas, por supuesto, es ahí donde radica el dilema.

Ese a veces se reduce a cuando él está cerca, o cuando hace poco que le acabas de ver. Te enerva la sangre pensar en ello, pero al mismo tiempo te deprime, así que vives un complejo problema de contradicción que te deja rendido sobre la cancha. Está claro que el hecho de que tu equipo siempre gane al suyo te hace sentir mejor, pero no te da lo que quieres.

Miras el reloj, ya deberían estar llegando a Tokio. Suspiras, y tú deberías estar ya en el gimnasio, preparándolo todo. Recoges tu bolsa de deporte de la entrada, dices adiós y decides tomarte el camino como una pequeña carrera para ponerte a tono. Esta vez no te vas a sentir intimidado por Ryunosuke Tanaka. Estás decidido a verle como un compañero, hablar de chicas y de cómo conseguir una guapa manager para el Nekoma. No hay más, es lo que quieres, y por eso le ves tan poco sentido a esta necesidad que te asalta de repetirte una vez tras otra que ese chico no te gusta como nada más que como amigo ¡Y que nadie menosprecie eso, que no cualquiera es considerado amigo de Yamamoto Taketora! En realidad si, te gusta pensar que eres un tipo amigable y sociable a pesar de lo que los demás puedan decir.

Es que no puedes estar pensando en él en este momento de la vida. En el último campamento te quedaste dormido y Kuroo te pintó un bigote con rotulador indeleble, tienes que pensar en tu venganza y no en Tanaka. Notas como la bolsa de deporte choca contra tu cuerpo mientras corres por la calle, tienes que pensar en chicas. Verás a Kiyoko Shimizu, que es preciosa y por Kami-sama que se te debería olvidar todo cuando sus ojos azules repasan el paisaje y no te ven en este a pesar de estar en frente de ella. Pero no, eso no es exactamente lo que pasa cuando llegas al gimnasio y ves a Ryu acercarse con su pose habitual.

Le estás mirando y no puedes evitar pensar en cómo es acercarte a él, agarrarle por la camiseta y arrastrarlo contra ti. Casi puedes sentir sus labios rozando tu piel y notas ese calambrazo de calor que sacude tu cuerpo ¿Por qué diablos te imaginas esas cosas cuando él simplemente te está saludando? Ahora tienes una erección que disimular.

—Tienes que ayudarme a conseguir una manager bonita — dices sin pensar, porque asumes que pensar no es lo tuyo. Cada vez que lo intentas, terminas fantaseando y… ¡pam! La cagas. Quizá lo adecuado sería que pensaras en una canción, una repetitiva. Así que empiezas a tararear la pegadiza canción de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, no recuerdas como se llama, pero tu prima pequeña suele cantarla cada X tiempo y es pegadiza.

—Fíjate bien Tora…—te contesta Tanaka antes de que ni siquiera él pueda procesar lo que acabas de decirle.

Sus ojos brillan y no sabes bien por qué. Y entonces lo ves, además de la hermosísima Shimizu… ¡Hay otra chica!

—Se han multiplicado — dices mirando a la rubia delgadilla que acompaña a la morena de la última vez.— ¡Además de la guapa, habéis traído a una más mona!

Tanaka te contesta algo, pero la verdad es que no te enteras. Entre repetir el "pon pon pon wei" en tu cabeza, la media erección, las chicas y que no puedes evitar fijarte en la forma de la nariz de Ryunosuke estás francamente alelado. ¿Y qué haces cuando no te enteras de lo que te dicen? Te ríes y haces gestos que den a entender que restas importancia al hecho de que tengan dos chicas bonitas en su equipo y en el tuyo ninguna.

De golpe notas como Tanaka pasa su brazo sobre tus hombros y no puedes evitar ponerte más tieso que el palo de una escoba. Acerca su cabeza a la tuya y eso te pone aún más nervioso.

—Y ¿Has conseguido novia este trimestre? — te pregunta y empiezas a cantar más y más rápido y a todo volumen, mentalmente por supuesto "PON PON WEI WEI WEI PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI".

—No ha habido suerte — dices mientras camináis hacía el interior del gimnasio. Te empieza a explicar cómo es que Shimizu lo ignore tantísimo y lo genial que le parece esa mujer, pero tú la verdad es que apenas escuchas. Solo notas su brazo sobre ti y te preguntas por qué diablos te atraerá un hombre de esa manera. A TI NO TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, NO TE GUSTA-ban. La última parte te la dices con la boca pequeñita, porque no quieres admitirlo a pesar de que…

No puedes seguir mintiéndote. Puede que nunca antes te hubiera pasado, y que te siga encantando el poster gigante de Miki Honoka con el dedo índice entre los labios, pero ese tipo te gusta y mucho ¿Tiene eso sentido? No tienes ni la más mínima idea, pero tampoco es que sepas como se formó el mundo y pisas el suelo de Japón todos los días.

Una vez en el gimnasio él se aleja para prepararse, mientras que tú te acercas a los miembros de tu equipo que ya están ahí. Dejas escapar un suspiro y te golpeas con fuerza la cara, con las dos manos. Tienes que centrarte, hay que ganar un partido. Levantas la mirada, por lo menos siempre tendrás el vóley, que te ata los pies al suelo y hace que dejes de estar tan agobiado por la existencia de un hombrecillo tan curioso como es Ryunosuke Tanaka.

Partido contra el Karasuko, partido contra Fukurôdanai y descanso para el almuerzo. Es un buen momento para evitarlos a todos y alejarte del ruido. Te oyes a ti mismo, en tu cabeza evidentemente, decir eso y no te reconoces. Tú, Yamamoto Taketora, alejándote del ruido… ¿Es que te ha picado el mismo bicho que a Kenma? Definitivamente es posible, porque te apetece mucho evitar las conversaciones y rehuir un poco de todos. Subes las escaleras del instituto haciendo estiramientos de brazos y espalda. Llevas un sándwich de atún y lechuga que vas a comerte solo en la azotea, porque siempre está llena de gente, pero ahora no hay nadie, y nadie mejor que tú sabe que ahí se duermen las mejores siestas. Pero tendrá que ser una siesta corta que en una hora hay otro partido y tú no piensas perderte ninguno.

Llegas arriba del todo y abres la puerta. Cae un sol de justicia, pero está bien porque tú sabes dónde colocarte para estar genial. Cruzas la azotea y vas hasta una pequeña zona techada, con la desgracia de que… Ahí está Tanaka. ¿Cómo ha llegado más rápido que tú ahí arriba? ¿CÓMO? Podrías irte, pero ya te ha visto y sería rato maleducado.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntas golpeándole en el brazo con el puño después de sentarte a su lado. Estáis apoyados contra la pared y miráis la reja que se alza al otro lado de la azotea.

—La verdad es que me apetecía comer solo — te contesta arqueando los hombros y sacando una fiambrera de metal con su comida.

Haces amago de irte para dejarle solo, pero te hace gestos para que te quedes y aunque pretendías comer solo, comer con él tampoco es tan… ¿malo? No, en el fondo siempre puedes hacer una buena terapia de choque.

—En realidad me sabe mal quedarme — dices mientras él te ofrece un _omusubu_ de su fiambrera. Tienen buen aspecto así que aceptas y coges uno. Tendrás que compartir tu sándwich, que no es ni de lejos tan bueno como la comida casera que te acaba de ofrecer, pero es que tú no tienes ni idea de cocinar.— ¿Lo ha hecho tu hermana?

Has visto a su hermana hace un rato, la verdad es que es una tía guay y bastante bonita.

—Que va, si en casa cocino yo — dice en un gesto, y no puedes evitar pensar que es la cosa más encantadora del universo. Luego te das cuenta de que estás hablando de Tanaka, y que no es una chica monísima y te sientes terriblemente confundido por lo que has pensado.— Saeko no sabe ni hervir el arroz.

—Pues tienes buena mano — dices totalmente sonrojado.

Casi parece que tengáis una cita, ahí arriba sentados los dos solos. Te dices eso para después recapacitar en lo que acabas de decir. Se suponía que hoy ibas a marcar el punto de inflexión que decía que Tanaka solo era un amigo. UN AMIGO, te gritas mentalmente cuando empiezas a fijarte en que tiene un par de granos de arroz pegados a la boca y te entran ganas de limpiárselos tú mismo con la mano.

—Tienes arroz pegado en la cara — dices pasándote la mano por la mejilla opuesta a la que él tiene la comida. Observas como él se sacude el lado equivocado de la cara, por lo que te acercas levemente para quitárselo. Tienes tu mano colocada sobre su rostro y el corazón te va a mil por hora.—Ya está.

Cuando terminas de decir eso estás dispuesto a separarte de Tanaka, pero de golpe notas que él toma tu mano. Tienes la sensación de que se te va a salir el corazón del pecho, igual que en los dibujos animados americanos, por no hablar de que casi se te van a salir los ojos de orbita cuando ves que se acerca a besarte y entonces… vuestros labios se tocan superficialmente. Empiezas a contonear tus parpados y entonces él se separa de ti.

—Creo que prefiero hablar de chicas —le oyes decir.

Estás muy tenso y no tienes ni idea de que es lo que ha pasado, así que sonríes.

—Si, a mí me gustan mucho las chicas — asientes sintiéndote muy tonto. Tendrías que estar cantado la canción de antes pero ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar la letra.— También me gustas mucho tú.

Notas un súbito calor por todo tu cuerpo, y no tiene que ver con que el día sea cálido. La sangre se acumula en tu cara y te preguntas cómo puedes ser tan imbécil. Si no fuera porque te está mirando fijamente quizá te empezarías a golpear la cabeza contra la pared, pero que digo, lo estás a punto de hacer cuando lo ves estirar el brazo hacía ti y te olvidas hasta de cómo te llamas.

—A mí también me gusto mucho yo—dice para golpearse levemente la cabeza,— quiero decir tú, pero es un poco extraño.

Os miráis a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de estallar en carcajadas ¿No es la cosa más absurda del mundo?

Te apoyas contra la pared y miras hacía el frente. El cielo está muy azul y resulta que lo que te pasa a ti con él es parecido a lo que a él le pasa contigo, lo cual resulta todo un poco paradójico. Quizá hasta el mismo Tanaka tenía una canción mental igual que tú…

—No sé qué se hace ahora en estos casos — le oyes decir con toda seriedad.— No lo sé ni con las chicas y se supone que llevan años gustándome…

Dejas escapar una risa y alargas tu brazo hasta sus hombros, arrastrándolo contra tu pecho. Casi parece que sepas contestarle algo que le reconforte en su sentimiento de ignorancia.

—Dejarse llevar — dices y le besas, pero esta vez es como en tus fantasías. Notas sus labios contra los tuyos y pasas los dedos de tu mano por dentro de su camisa para quedarte ahí clavado.

Tanaka se separa de ti un instante y aquea las cejas. Se huele que no tienes ni idea.

—¿Qué? Es lo que dicen en las películas…— dices ante su mirada para provocarle otra carcajada.

Observas como coge otro omusubu y sigue comiendo con naturalidad. En realidad si lo piensas tampoco es tan urgente que solucionéis esto ya, hay más días y más cosas que tener en cuenta.

Sacas un triángulo de tu sándwich y procedes a continuar con tu comida. Quizá tengas tiempo de echarte una siestecilla corta y todo. Tu nombre es Yamamoto Taketora, y te gustan mucho las chicas pero también un chico; Ryunosuke Tanaka. Y no es el fin del mundo por eso.


End file.
